Comming home
by IantoFan2010
Summary: This is set after Journeys end. Jack gets back to cardiff with two new team members, he takes his team out for dinner then him and Ianto have a good love making session.


**Was watching DW Journeys end and had an idea so here it is. **

**Oneshot **

**Summary - What Jack did when he got back to the hub after the events of Jourbeys end.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine (Sobs) just borrowing, TW and DW belong to RTD.**

**Comming home**

Jack walked away from the TARDIS, with Mickey and Martha "Ok, you two are comming back with me, Martha you already know the team, Mickey your gonna love them" Jack looked around "Great were in London let me just phone Ianto" He got out his phone and dialled. Ianto looked at his phone, Jack, he smiled and picked it up "Jack, where are you?"

"_In London, look I will be back soon, iv got Martha and Mickey with me, i'll see you soon, love you"_

"Yeah see you soon, love you too"

It was a few hours after when Jack got back, he went straight into the hub, walked upti Ianto and kissed him on the lips "Told you id be back, hey where's Gwen?"

"Gone home to Rhys" He looked around "Hi Martha" Martha walked over and hugged him. Jack introduced Ianto to Mickey, they got on straight away. Half an hour later Ianto had arranged for Mickey and Martha to stay in his 2 spare rooms in his flat, he didn't take no for an answer. He gave Martha a spare key and told them to go get settled. When they left Jack walked over to Ianto and put his arms round his waist, Ianto could feel Jack throgh his trousers "Hmmmm, I missed you baby" Jack said

"To be honest Jack I didn't think you were going to come back, Im sorry but you left before with the Doctor, whats to say you won't do it again?"

"Iv got you to come home to, thats enough reason to come home" Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto.

When they pulled apart Ianto smiled "That's all I needed to know"

"Tonight, im taking you Gwen, Rhys, Martha and mickey out to dinner, go home get changed i'll pick you all up at 7, Phone Gwen and tell her"

"I will" He gave Jack one last kiss and left.

Jack took a deep breath, he looked down to see a raging hard on, "_Shit Ianto doesn't know what he does to me, time for a shower" _he thought. Jack made his way to the hubs shower, he got undressed and stepped under the spray, as the water rolled down his back his mind wondered to his sexy welshman _Ianto's hands were on his chest, his hot mouth was on his nipples, _Jack moved his hand down to his cock and sqeezed _Ianto's hand is smooth like mine, fuck. _Itdidn't take long before Jack felt his hot cum over his hand. Wow thinking about Ianto while doing that was better than he first thought.

When Ianto got back Martha and Mickey were sitting on the sofa watching tv. He walked into the front room "Guys Jack said he's taking us out for dinner he's gonna be here at seven, you can use my shower, Mickey iv got some jeans and stuff you can borrow for now, Martha sorry I haven't got anything for you" Martha said it was fine. While They were getting ready Ianto called Gwen and told her and Rhys to be ready for ten past seven.

At seven exactly Jack knocked on the door, Ianto answered it, Jack looked amazing as usaul, he was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt and white tie. Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack "Wow you look so fucking good" Ianto whispered. Martha and Mickey made their way to the SUV, Ianto locked his front door which he was finding hard with Jack harrassing him from behind. Finally they were on their way to pick up Rhys and Gwen.

Rhys and Gwen squeezed into the back with Martha and Mickey, before they drove off Ianto put his hand on Jack's knee, Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own. They got to the restaurant soon after, they went in put their coats in the locker room and got sat at a table. During the everning Jack, Martha and Mickey told the other 3 what happend a few hours earlier and how Donna saved the world. At the end of the meal Jack ordered a bottle of champagne for him and Ianto.

Jack paid for the meals and they left, he dropped Rhys and Gwen back then made his way to his and Ianto's. When they got there the other two went to bed straight away, Ianto went through to the kitchen where he got out 2 glasses. Jack opened the bottle and poured out the drinks. He held his glass up "A toast, to Doctor/Donna"

"Doctor/Donna" Ianto agreed.

When the last of the champagne went they went into their bedroom, Jack closed the door then got pusjed into it, he felt Ianto's lips on his "Wait, Stop" Ianto pulled away "Just give me a minute" Ianto nodded. Jack sat on the bed and patted it, Ianto sat next to him, Jack looked at him "I don't wanna rush things tonight, we're making love not shagging" Ianto leaned in Jack met him halfway. The kiss was slow, Ianto pushed his tongue between Jack's lips who accepted it.

They slowly layed down together, Jack undone his buttons then Ianto's, the shirts came off. Next was their trousers, Jack slowly kissed down Iantos chest stopping at his nipples and rolling his tongue over them. Ianto tightend his hands in Jacks hair, the moans comming from him were going straight to Jacks groin. Jack went even lower stopping at his navel and licking the spot where he knew Ianto liked.

He moved lower taking Ianto's boxers with him, he blew on the long thick cock that greeted him. Without warning he took Ianto whole who let out the best moan ever, as he got closer Ianto pulled Jacks hair even tighter. Ianto came with Jacks name on his lips, Jack came up to Iantos eye level and kissed him soundly letting the young man taste himself. Jack leaned over and got the lube and squirt cream drom the draw, he popped the lid and squirted some on Ianto's nipples, he also put some round his mouth.

First he kissed round Ianto's lips until all of the cream was gone then he moved onto his nipples, he sucked slowly again until the cream was gone. Jack then sat between Ianto's thighs, he looked at Ianto and raised his eyebrows then he went down and licked Iantos hole. Ianto lifted his hips up in shock, Jack had never rimmed him before and why not? this was fucking fantastic. Jack pushed in further until his whole tongue was in, Ianto was squirming on the bed, shouting things in welsh.

When Jack had enough he got onto his knees picked up the lube opened the top and put it on his fingers, he also dribbled some down Ianto's crack. Jack rubbed it into Iantos waiting hole, he gently opened Ianto up until he was ready. Jack leaned over his lover, he leant down and kissed him while lining himself up with Iantos gorgeous hole, he then pushed in slowly. Ianto arched his back then pushed himself down on Jacks enormous cock. It always hurt because Jack was big and had good girth, but it was a good pain.

As Jack got faster Ianto got louder, he pants comming in short gasps. While Jack was pounding into him Ianto was hard again, as he went to stroke himself Jack stopped him "I want you to cum without touching, because you look so fucking sexy when that happens" Ianto just nodded.

Half an hour later and they were now both close to cumming, Ianto had his head thrown back and was now riding Jack. Jack was rubbing Ianto's thighs aswell as slapping his arse quite hard, Jack noticed this bought out a side to Ianto he didn't know he had, he was making the most delisious sounds that hadn't heard before, Jack saved this bit of information for future referance. Ianto slammed harder down as Jacks slaps got harder.

They both came together shouting "I Love you" at the same time, Ianto layed onto of Jack exausted. Soon the weight was getting heavy so Jack rolled him onto the bed, they lay on there sides looking into eackothers eyes, sharing the occational kiss. Finally Jack spoke "So you like me spanking you then?"

"Jack I haven't been so turned on in my life"

Jack smiled "So we can expirement with that?"

"Yeah we can, Lisa used to do it but it never done anything, but you doing it just made me so fucking horny"

"Glad to hear it babe"

"Well im going sleep, we need to be up early to clean the hub" He leaned in and kissed Jack "I love you"

Jack moved a strand of hair stuck to Ianto forehead "I love you too"

Jack put his arms round Ianto who settled in, soon enough they were both asleep.

**Hope you liked it, I had fun writeing it. Please read and review**

**Emma xx**


End file.
